39 Truths
by shattered-ice-girl
Summary: "Seeing people change isn't what hurts. What hurts is remembering who they used to be."  Unknown
1. Nellie

39 Truths: Nellie

Even though Amy put Korea behind her, every time Ian Kabra comes to visit, Nellie's a little on guard, watching him. Because if he messes around- well there was more than a reason Nellie was able to keep up on the clue hunt. No one messes with her kids. Not even Ian bloody Kabra.

A/N: So, what do you think? I think the title is pretty obvious as to what this is about.


	2. Natalie

39 Truths: Natalie

All her life, she's been given what ever she wants. But whenever Dan Cahill looks at her, all Natalie can do is resist the urge to scream at Ian and Amy for making them related- even closer than they already were. Because Dan was kind of cute, even if he was a peasant.

A/N: So, second chapter up… say what? Now, I'm going to leave these two up for a week, if I get three reviews, I'll continue. If not, well… yeah. (Ugh, I feel so bad for saying that!) As you can tell, I'm Ian/Amy all the way- not Evan or whatever idiot they come up with. But I'm not a big Dan/Natalie person. Opinions!


	3. Ian

39 Truths: Ian

He sees the wistful looks that Dan and Natalie send each other. He knows how much pain they're in because of his…courtship of Amy. But when he slides the ring on the soon-to-be Amy Kabra's finger, Ian can't help but be glad that he acted before his sister.

**A/N: Did I ever tell you guys how much I love you? I asked for reviews and you lot threw them at my face, oatmeal and all. … Sorry. I've been having oatmeal cravings all day. Now, to respond to some questions my FANTASTIC reviewers asked… Okay. Well, they're not really questions. These… thingies aren't drabbles, necessarily. You know those fics where it's like 'What you didn't know about -?" It's kinda like that. Although I'm honored that people thought I was trying drabbles. (Ignore me, I'm so awkward!)**


	4. Dan

39 Truths: Dan

Even though she has her own fashion line and is making a fortune on her own, even though she's probably seeing some pretty boy- an actor or a football player- even though _he's _started seeing a nice, normal pretty girl, Dan can't help but wonder when he looks at Natalie.

**A/N: Now, ranting time! I'm not a big Dan/Nat fan, but I'll deal if Amy/Ian isn't present. Not to rain on your parade, but isn't that kinda illegal? Now, I'm a liberal girl, so I don't really have an issue with incest as long as both people are over 18 or whatever legal age and they know the risks of what they might inflict on their kids. (Hey! It's how I cam to be! My paternal grandparents are cousins.) Also, the pretty boy football player comment was inspired by Tom Brady and his hotness. (PS: I may be a Slytherin, but I can still love some Lions… Hugs if you caught my message!) Okay, let me stop now…**


	5. Amy

39 Truths: Amy

She knows that Nellie and Dan and even Natalie are watching them. She knows that they're waiting for them to fail- her brother a little too eagerly. It scares her, the fact that she's outnumbered. Because statistics show, time and time again that the majority is usually right. It's awfully clichéd, but when she looks in Ian's eyes, she forgets everything. Just like last time.

**A/N: So, I'm really sorry for making you all wait… but I love all the reviews I'm getting. *hint!* I hope this makes up for it!**


	6. Hamilton

39 Truths: Hamilton

He's not going to lie. When he caught Amy and the Kabra boy all curled up together, like jungle vines, it hurt. Because even though he had no right to feel the way that he did, Hamilton still had that tiny crush on Amy Cahill.

**A/N: You know, I've always had this theory that Hamilton had a crush on Amy. I don't know why, really. But I think he did at some point. What do you lot think? (So affectionate, aren't I?) Anyway, I know I've been updating with two chapters a day, but I'm gonna have to cut it down to one, because as of right now, I've only got ten total thingies written. So I need something to put up while I work on the others. So there's a 39 Clues poll on my profile if anyone's interested, just like, what do you want my first legit fanfic to be about, a rewrite of the series (like, for teens) or a reading the books fic. I'll [hopefully] see you guys tomorrow! **


	7. Sinead

39 Truths: Sinead

Starlings were infamous for noticing things. It was in their blood.

When The Happening occurred, it took them both some time to warm up to the idea. And now, when Hamilton holds her in his warm embrace, Sinead can't help but search his eyes for the flicker. The flicker that means instead of her eyes, he's seeing jade-green.

**A/N: Okay, I know a bunch of people commented on the last chapter about how Hamilton couldn't have had a crush on Amy because of what is says in Medusa's Plot. Unfortunately, school got the better of me and I haven't even read Emperor's Code. *ducks from flying tomatoes* Now, what I'm trying to say here is that maybe Hamilton didn't have any feeling for Amy in MP, but I think it's very likely that at one point in the entire bloody series, he had a crush on her. But since my knowledge of 39 Clues is not **_**nearly**_** as extensive as my knowledge of Harry Potter, I can't really debate with people who've read all the books. My deepest most sincere apologies. These "Truths" have a slight AU tinge to them, but I don't think that it's massive. This is most likely the last chapter with a Amy/Hamilton theme in it, but, I follow my muse, the ficklest of all friends. So who knows where it'll take me? Anyway, Review! [O.o] Just realized my A/Ns are longer than my actual chapters. **


	8. Natalie II

39 Truths: Natalie (II)

She's afraid of forgetting. Even though the rational part of her mind tells her that there's no way she _could_ forget, she does everything she can to remember. Everyone sees it, so when she makes her brand's logo the Cahill family crest, it's no surprise. And when she names each of her lines after the Cahills- Ekaterina, Lucian, Janus and Tomas, it's no surprise. It's the addition of the Madrigal line that shocks everyone. And no one needs to know that the last minute muse was sparked by the sight of Daniel Cahill's too soft, too silky hair and piercing eyes.

**A/N: So I just wanted to express my love for the 300 people who've read my story. And for the- only!- 13 reviews I have. Wanna change that number anytime soon? **

**And I'll be the first to admit it. I have a Kabra-addiction. I love Kabras and Lucians (hey, in the HP universe, I'm a Slytherin. I think that could make me a Lucian. So, about this chapter. I think that it would make sense for Natalie to go into fashion as a career. It's really not that OOC for her, from what I remember. Hope you enjoyed, and I hope some of you guys check out the poll on my profile: rewrite or reading the books (for a 39 clues fanfic). Right now the votes are 50-50. Anyway, review please!**


	9. Ted

39 Truths: Ted

He knows that she's really Dan's. Dan can't put a claim on her, but everyone knows it. When she whispered _his_ name, Ted can't help the savage burst of pleasure as he wraps his arms around her. He, Ted Starling, is finally able to beat Dan in _something_. Then, Dan's stupid babysitter tells Ted that it's impossible to spell Natalie without the word 'lie.'

**A/N: Holy crap, I am so sorry for not updating at all over the weekend. My family had to go to a wedding reception (hour long drive.. Ugh). So we freak out, and go on Saturday, when the reception was supposed to be on Sunday. So we had to go home and come back on Sunday. The party was decent, if you want to know. Since it was an Indian reception, things were done kinda differently. I may not know everything about my heritage, but I THINK that in most weddings, the bride and the groom aren't supposed to get drunk and flip their chairs over. Just a guess though : ) **

**Anyway, what did you all think? Ted/Natalie and Dan/Natalie… I'm up for interpretations of this one… **


	10. Ned

39 Truths: Ned

He's got a weird fascination with the Holts. But they were quite strange… Tomas, yet unexpectedly intellectual. Their names followed the course of history. Why? To add on to his dilemma, Ned had a strange relationship with Reagan- there was a certain rough edge to her that made her stand out almost as much as her name did. Ned allowed himself to pursue the waters of friendship with her, not because she was good company (quite the contrary actually) but because she made such a wonderful _lab rat_.

**A/N: Okay, that sucked royal hippogriff. But blame the four hours of sleep I got last night! I am like a rock- I need all the sleep I can get. This is all that I have prewritten, so updates might slow down for a bit, but I want to have this fic done by the end of January. Again, rewrite or reading fic? Right now, only 5 people have voted, 2 for rewrite and 3 for reading. I'm gonna close the poll at the end of December, so please vote soon! Sorry this chapter sucked, I'll try to make the next one better. **


	11. Grace

39 Truths: Grace

She remembers their biggest argument. Her daughter was a fighter. It was as simple as that. So Grace should've known better than to assume that she could keep _Hope_ safe. They're screaming at each other- angry, angry words falling from their lips. Suddenly, Grace is too restricting, too assuming, too controlling- an out of control monster who is trying to live vicariously. Hope is completely stupid, so _naïve. _Does she have a chance against the real Lucians, not the monsters under her bed? She's not ready for this, and when she's crushed, don't come back to [me]! Grace doesn't need to worry. Because there's "no way in hell that's happening." They both slam doors- to make sure the winter doesn't let the cold in and because they're just so _mad_. … … ... And then she died. Grace sobbed for days because she's such a _failure_. So when Dan Cahill, his mother in spirit and looks, sharpens knives and fans the flames, Grace lets him, because she can't have [that] guilt on her. Not again.

**A/N: Okay, this was really creepy for me. Definitely not my usual style. Anyway, opinions? Do you like this darker Grace? I always thought that she was cool and all, but… too cool, you know? I finished **_**Catcher in the Rye**_**, so maybe that's influencing this. I loved ****CitR****. And, since I know this'll probably generate the most controversy, so I'll spell it out. When I say "Dan Cahill, his mother in spirit and looks" I mean it like Dan has a bit of that Hope Cahill spunk in him. And since he's her son, it would make sense for Grace to see Hope in Dan. Review please! **


	12. Hope

39 Truths: Hope

The only thing Grace wasn't allowed to do was put makeup on her daughter. It was uncool / she was a big, big girl now. The words, said sometimes calmly, sometimes shrilly echoed in Hope's mind as she screams her husband's name. There is a crack and out of reflex, she jumps, rolls, face in her shirt. The wall crashes in a burning crescendo behind her. Her home is burning. Her children will be left parentless. The clue, the clue, the clue. Her mouth screams the mantra, trying to remember it, hoping someone will hear. When she sees her husband, her Arthur, in the living room, he screams at her to run away, far, far away. She runs toward him. This is the end, the end of the world. She clings to him, begging him to move but his legs aren't listening. Even though he told her to run, he's holding her down, sobbing. And the only thought that escapes Hope's faze of fear is that she hopes Grace will be willing to put makeup on her for the first and last time.

**A/N: Well, this was a bit depressing. I'm in a depression faze. But I do think that 39 Clues was way too happy-go-lucky to be very realistic. Anyway, if someone thinks this is too darkish, tell me please [hint] [hint]! Anyway, I'm closing my poll on my profile December 31, so vote soon! **

_**Listening to: Soldier's Poem (Muse) ; PS This is Austin (Brad Paisley) ; This is War (30 Seconds to Mars)**_


	13. Arthur

39 Truths: Arthur

He never really loved her. He was more in love with the horrifyingly fascinating history of her family- their never ending greed, their pain and suffering, and most of all, their inability to rule as one. And her mother knew. Sometimes he was sure that Hope knew it to. When she dances in the flames that will finally overcome here- he suddenly sees it. Her grace [no pun intended]. Her beauty that the fire can't- just can't conquer. He sees the woman he fell in love with without even realizing. He sees the woman who is separate from her name and bloody history. Arthur holds on to it, sobbing because he couldn't see the truth. And then, his world is on fire.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating- I was overwhelmed. So, I tried to make a happy fic- it didn't come out so well. This was better than the happy one, so this is what I put up. I'll take requests, just so you know. Anyway, review! **

**Holy crap. I thought I published this a few days ago, and I was wondering why my inbox wasn't exploding because of all you fantastic reviewers. Then I realized I hadn't published it. I am so, so sorry! Anyway, enjoy and happy holidays! **


End file.
